Lucid Thoughts
by TeamDiNozzo8
Summary: Ziva gets hit on the head while on the job, which puts Tony in an unexpected position. Tiva fluff stuff :3 rated T, but otherwise no warning except Cuteness Overload :) R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello Again! So this is another Tiva story that came to me in a dream. This might be either a oneshot or a two chapter fic, Just fluffy Tiva stuff**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Tiva  
Please Review and make my day ;D  
Chi**

CHAPTER 1

"I hate it when they run!" said Tony, before taking off and chasing after suspect. Ziva, Gibbs and McGee were on the other side of the killer's home, when they saw him running towards them, looking over his shoulder. Gibbs extended his arm and knocked him right off his feet, he handcuffed him and placed him in a car, with another agent that drove off to the Navy Yard.  
Gibbs's gut wasn't feeling right, but he blamed it on the day's stressful events. Suddenly, he heard Tony shouting "No Ziva", then he heard a gunshot.  
He ran towards them and saw McGee with his gun raised, pointed at the now dead body. Not far was Tony sitting down on the ground, holding Ziva's head up.

"Ziver, wake up" She opened her eyes and raised her hand, to try and feel the fresh cut on her forehead. Tony took her hand and held it, to try and prevent further damage.

She focused her eyes on Gibbs and started talking in a slurred voice "Hey boss, you look absolutely ravishing today!"  
Gibbs's face was priceless. McGee and Tony started laughing and Gibbs was trying really hard to hold in a smirk.

"I think she has a concussion, boss"  
"Ya think?" That shut him up.

McGee was still chuckling, until Ziva turned her head, which was now resting in Tony's lap.  
"Timmy!" McGee's eyes shot open "Have i ever told you how nice you look?"  
McGee was mesmerised, what happened to her? She was usually so conservative.

"DiNozzo!" barked Gibbs.

"Yes boss" he answered, trying not to be distracted as Ziva squirmed in his lap.

"Carry her over to the ambulance, it's too big to pass through here"

"Boss" he pleaded, "can't the paramedics do it?"

"Did I stutter or something DiNozzo?" he yelled, then left to talk to the medics.

Tony sighed and started talking to his non-lucid partner. "Come on Zee, let's go"  
She looked at him and her face lit up.

"Ton-ee, you know what?"

"What?"

He already regretted asking, but her answer added gasoline to the flame  
"you are my favourite of all" she answered "So hot"she said excitedly.

He looked up at a laughing McGee, who shook his head when Tony asked him for help.  
"you're useless Probie"

"count it as revenge for all the times you called me that"

Tony rolled his eyes and easily picked Ziva up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. No one had ever heard her giggle before. She ran her hands from his neck to his biceps.

"you're so strong Tony. Kiss me!" She said. Anyone could see that she was not thinking clearly, almost like a morphine filled Tony on one of "his days".

"No, Ziva. Stop moving" He tried to walk, but she was moving so much that he didn't want to drop her. She pouted like a child while McGee was struggling to remain standing. She changed her expression from a sad one to a flirty one. She unbuttoned the top part of his shirt and ran her hands on his chest.

Tony bit his lip. He was enjoying this, it took all his will power not to give in to her more than willing partner. He told himself that she wasn't concious of her actions, that she won't remember this once she is back to normal, but she was insisting more and more, and McGee's wolf whistles weren't helping.

"Come on Tony. Just. One. Kiss" She punctuated her last word by running her index finger over his bottom lip.

"If I kiss you, will you let me take you to the ambulance without a stuggle?"

She made a cute thinking face, then answered. "Fine!"

He was only planning on giving her a small peck, but as soon as his lips touched hers, she pulled his tie to bring him closer, and she opened her mouth. To say that McGee was surprised was an understatement. He stared open-mouthed as the senior field agent closed his eyes and gave in to the passionate kiss that was offered.  
While McGee stared, Tony's mind ran 1000 thoughts per minute.  
"What am I doing? She's not thinking clearly!"  
But all his thoughts went back to one:  
He loved her, and that was a hell of a kiss.

He managed to pull back and kept walking as Ziva kept her promise, laughing happily as she was carried to the ambulance. McGee took his phone and hit number one on his speed dial.

"Abby, it's me. You will never believe what just happened!"

**Teehee  
I'm going to add another chapter to this by the end of the week!**

**Review pwease :3**

**Tivativativa  
Chi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks for the reviews guys ok, i promised a chapter by the end of the week, but I managed to finish it quicker, so here it goes! :) Chi. P.S. I don't own NCIS :(**

In the car, McGee held his phone an arm's length from his ear, and still he could hear Abby's excited screams through the phone.  
"THEY WHAT? Did you film them? This is GREAT! Wait, no it's not. Is she ok?" Abby rambled on and on.  
"Abby calm down. She's staying at Bethesda, she might have a concussion, but..."  
He was cut off by Abby's "Ill be right there" before the call was disconnected. He clicked his phone shut and turned to Gibbs, who was driving himself and McGee to the hospital (Tony insisted on riding the ambulance with Ziva).

"Abby's on her way" said McGee, he didn't get an answer so he just continued "so that was weird. You know, Ziva acting like that."

"McGee, i know they kissed" said Gibbs, very matter-of-factly. McGee felt awkward, he knew that Tony cared for Ziva more than he let anyone know. He didn't want them to get in trouble.

"Boss, you do know that telling them that they can't see each other won't help. He loves her, he'd resign if he had to."

"I know McGee, it was bound to happen someday." stated Gibbs.

A surprised McGee asked "So you're not mad at them?"

"Nah" said Gibbs. "Rules are meant to be broken."  
McGee was about to say something else, when Gibbs parked and quickly got out of the car, saving himself from another topic of conversation.

Tony was in the waiting room, with his face in his hands when the rest of the team joined him. He stood up as Abby walked towards him, and she hugged him tight.

"Oh my god Tony, are you ok?" she asked sweetly.

"Yea Abby, i'm ok" he answered, trying not to show that he was really worried about what will happen between him and Ziva. He could see that there was something else that Abby wanted to say, so he encouraged her. She leaned to whisper in his ear.

"McGee told me you kissed Ziva. I'm so happy for you guys!"  
Tony's face fell. "No, Abby, I kissed her because she had a concussion and wasn't thinking clearly."

"But you want to be with her, right?" said Abby, a hopeful look on her face.

"Yes of course I do, but she probably forgot what happened." he said, not bothering to hide the hurt from his face.

"But..."  
He snapped: "Let it go Abby" he retorted. Abby could see he was not in the best mood, and she didn't blame him, so she let it go, and went to sit down with the others. Tony heard an unfamiliar voice call the group over.

"Ok, who is Ziva David's next of kin?" he said, looking around at them. Gibbs, McGee, Abby and Ducky all spoke up at the same time.  
"Tony is!" they said.

"Well, i guess it's me" said Tony.

"She hit her head, and we had to put stitches on her cut, but she doesn't seem to have a concussion, we'll keep her overnight anyway, but she should be just fine." said the doctor with a smile.

"Wait, Doc. Uhm, when she fell, she was acting very unlike herself, if she didn't have a concussion, what could be the cause of this?" Asked Tony.

The doctor looked at his file, confused, and truthfully answered that he didn't know.

"Doc, i want to see her, may I?" pleaded Tony. He wanted to resolve this, see if there was anything wrong. The doctor nodded and took him to her room. He looked at the number of the room, 606, for later and cautiously entered. She was sitting up on the bed, she looked like she was back to "normal" after what happened. She smiled at him and extended her arms for a hug. He hesitated, but then walked over to the side of her bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tony, do you want to lie down here? That chair looks really uncomfortable" she said, pulling back from his hug. She pretended that it was because of his comfort, but she really needed him to be there with her.

"Well then scoot over David" he teased, then lied down beside her. She put her head on his chest and he put his arms around her, one playing with her hair, the other one by her waist. He could feel that she needed someone there, but he didn't understand why.

"Tony, what's wrong? spit!" she said, sensing that he was tense.

"It's either "spill" or "spit it out" Zee." he saw her look at him expectantly. "Ok, the doctor said you didn't have a concussion, but then i can't figure out what happened in the yard before going in the ambulance. He didn't want to accuse her of anything, he was merely curious.

"What do you mean?" she asked, faking innocence.

"Oh, come on, you were totally high!" he said, a smile tugging at his lips.

They heard a knock on the door and saw a blur of black pigtails.  
"ZIVA! YOU'RE OK! oh i'm so sorry guys" She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her coworkers intimately wrapped in each other's arms.

"it's fine Abby, don't worry" was Tony's answer, even though she didn't look sorry at all, she looked excited as she smirked and skipped out the door. Tony laughed and Ziva put her hands under her head, on his chest, and looked up at him.

"All right Tony, don't get all jobbed up" she started

"worked up"

"whatever. i'm trying to explain what happened" she told him. Tony's eyes widened in realisation.

"You didn't have a concussion at all, did you? you were faking it!" The guilty look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. well, almost.  
"Why? I mean, not that i didn't like that, i'm just curious"

"I don't know" answered Ziva. "I woke up after getting hit, and you were holding my head, and i looked at you, and i just thought the best way to make a move was to pretend i was not myself."

He lifted her chin with his finger, leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "Hey, you didn't have to pretend to be someone else for me to like you."

She smiled "Well it worked!"

He looked at her and then winked. "Nah, it was bound to happen someday."

**ok people, tell me what you think!  
should i do one more chapter, or should i end it here?  
Chi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry this chapter took so long and is so short, but i had a series of tests in school and as much as i want to prioritize this, school comes first, which reminds me, i handed in a Gibbs/Kelly "life before his eyes" inspired story as my narrative, should i post it here on Fanfiction? let me know  
Well, without further ado, here is the next chapter  
Chi**

Ziva was woken up by a nurse letting her know that she could go home in the afternoon. She looked at the chair by her bed and saw Gibbs sleeping peacefully on the plastic chair by her bed; she couldn't help but wonder where Tony was. As if on command, he tiptoed in the thought the door, not wanting to wake up his sleeping boss. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey ninja, I bought you breakfast, Hospital food isn't very satisfying"

She opened the bag that he handed to her and found a red velvet cupcake with a note that says "cupcake for my cupcake". She smiled at the cheesy line and stood up from her bed. She wasn't prepared for the new found weakness in her legs, but Tony was, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, preventing her fall.  
He pulled her in for a passionate kiss, which she responded to fully.

It was finally happening, they stopped fighting the inevitable and took a leap of faith; somewhere in the leap, they managed to catch each other and remained standing, if not stronger.

As Tony and Ziva stood there, Gibbs opened his eyes and looked at the scene in front of him. He rolled his eyes and smacked Tony in the back of the head, who jumped back in fright.

He slowly turned around facing his boss. Gibbs smirked at his nervousness,  
"Just keep it out of the office."  
Tony smiled wide and hugged an equally happy Ziva.

"DiNozzo!"  
"Yea boss?"  
"don't push it" Then he turned and walked out of the room to talk to Abby. He didn't even have time to close the door that Tony and Ziva were back in each other's arms

"GIBBS!" shouted Abby. "I'm so glad they have your blessing, but you seemed mad about rule 12 a few months ago. What changed?" she asked excitedly.  
Gibbs thought. "Wow Abbs, i don't know. i guess i saw Ziva on the ground and Tony walk looking at her, and i know that look. It's the one i used to give Shannon."

Abby hugged Gibbs tight and he smiled, Abby had that effect on people.  
"LOOK AT THEM! They are SO meant to be" said Abby.

"All right Abbs, let's leave them be. Just because i approve doesn't mean i have to watch them smooch." said Gibbs. They walked away both with a smile on their face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here is Chapter 4 people, the story will be this chapter, plus another one, and then i'll end it there, I don't want it to be too much dragged out :)  
Please review  
Oh yea, i don't own NCIS otherwise TRUST ME McAbby and Tiva would have happened  
Chi **

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked hand in hand to his car. They got in and he drove, the air between them was filled with a comfortable silence, that was enjoyable, but it still worried Tony a little bit. Even though they were both deep in their thoughts, every once in a while they would look at each other and smile. Not flirty smiles, not Tony's trade mark grins, but genuine smiles that proved how much they really cared.  
She didn't question the fact that he stopped the car in front of his apartment, but she was still nervous.  
"Get a grip! hold? grip. Whatever, it's just Tony" she thought to herself, trying to hold back the butterflies in her stomach that were making themselves known.

"So Ziva, do you want pizza or chinese?" she heard Tony ask.  
She snapped out of her mind and realised they were in his apartment.  
"Uhm, pizza's ok" she answered. He walked to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later. He sat down and motioned Ziva to do the same thing, she sat down on the sofa next to him.  
"Pizza's here in 20 minutes" he said "that gives us some time to talk".  
Ziva looked at him. "Sure. What do you want to talk about?"  
"you seem distant ever since we left the hospital." he said, he just blurted out, he knew that if he beat around the bush it wouldn't help.

He took her hand but could feel her hesitation  
"Tony... I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"The pizza?" asked Tony confused.

"No not the pizza. us." she said, breaking her eye contact with him.  
She looked at him and saw the hurt in his features. "why, Zee?" he asked, his whisper almost inaudible.

He could see that she was really upset, she didn't want to do this, but she had to.

"Tony i love you, but this job, we lay our lives on the line every day, and now that we are so, what's the word, _intimate_, and if something were ever to happen to you I could never live with myself."  
Tony's eyes filled with recognition, and then they softened. He understood.

"Ziva, look at me." She did. "If we were to stop whatever we are doing, would your feeling towards me change in any way?" he asked, confident that her answer would be what he was going for.

"No of course not"

"Then, if something were to happen to me or you, wouldn't you feel better knowing that we spent most of our time together, rather than being apart?"

"You are right, Tony. I'm so sorry" she said, finally realizing what he was saying.

"Hey, don't worry about it, even ninjas have their moment of weakness right." he said, lightening her mood in an instant.

She chuckled and moved closer so she could put her arms around his neck.

Their moment was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. They reluctantly pulled away from each other and he answered the door while Ziva walked confortably in the kitchen and took two plates and two beers. Tony put "The Sound of Music" in his dvd player and they sat down.

"I love this movie Tony" she said excitedly.  
"I know" he said, a huge smile coming her way, because he knew she'd enjoy it.

After they finished eating they both snuggled up against each other, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. She sighed and relaxed in his arms.  
"I love you so much Tony, and it scares me, because I never felt like this with anybody before."  
He held her tighter, he didn't know how to put what he was feeling into words, because he cared about her more than anything in the whole world, and he would do anything to have his "happyeverafter" with her. Of course, he wasn't expecting anything to be easy, because with their job and their luck, trouble seemed to follow them wherever they went, like a little cloud that just floats, but as long as they were with each other, the cloud would lift, and there would be sunshine between them. With that in mind, they fell into the most peaceful sleep they both had in a really long time.

The alarm clock woke both of them, to let them know they had to go to work. Since they were both still on the sofa, Ziva stood up and walked in his bedroom to turn the alarm off. She walked quietly back to the living room, but her head started spinning uncontrollably. She tried to sit down, but she was paralysed on the spot, she couldn't call out for Tony, so she stood there waiting, scared, before she slumped on the flood and blackness overtook her once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry it took so long, i've been sick with the flu :/  
Anyway, this is going to be the last chapter for this story! I want to thank you all for your reviews, it always makes my day when i get a message that someone reviewed/favorited this story :)  
i don't own NCIS :( but i do own this story! *evil laugh***  
**Chi**

* * *

_She tried to sit down, but she was paralysed on the spot, she couldn't call out for Tony, so she stood there waiting, scared, before she slumped on the flood and blackness overtook her once more._

Ziva woke up suddenly, sitting up, before realising someone was holding her down. Tony. She wasn't in his apartment anymore, she was outside, on the ground.

"Relax, Ziva. The ambulance is on its way." she heard a worried Tony say.

"what happened?" she said, a twist of panic present in her voice.

"You were hit on the head by our perp's accomplice, we didn't know he had one. but he's dead, don't worry."

Ziva was even more confused, how did she get from Tony's apartment to here?

"Do you remember?" asked Tony, seeing the confused look on her face. "We came here because Abby found the address of the guy that killed the Petty Officer."  
She remembered that, but she didn't understand.  
"That can't be right, we were there last week, and i got hit in the head, and then i went to the hospital, and they said everything was ok. Then you..." she stopped dead in her tracks. What happened?

Tony looked at her cautiously "Uhm, let's just get you to the ambulance, ok?" He picked her up but, unlike "last time" Ziva felt confused and she was overcomed by a wave of sadness. Did she just imagine everything? She was finally feeling happier than ever, could it be that she had to do everything all over again?  
Tony set her down at the open end of the back of an ambulance, and a paramedic with a nice smile checked her over. She put butterfly stitches on her and said. "Agent David, right?"  
"It's pronounced Daveed" Ziva heard behind the paramedic. She looked over her shoulder, Tony was still there, he didn't leave. His face was full of concers, but she also saw something, a look she saw for the first time a few days before. Or, well, what she thought were a few days before.

"Ok, Agent Daveed, you have been hit on the head but it is just a small cut, you won't even need stitches"  
Ziva looked nervous and sensing that, the doctor added "Do you feel nauseated?"  
_No, I'm fine, apart from the fact that I can't remember the past 3 days of my life, and that they might be the most important ones for my future.  
_But that was too complicated to explain, so she answered with a small "I'm fine". Maybe if she kept saying it she would start believing it herself.

The paramedics left and Gibbs told Ziva to go back with them to the headquarters to write their accident report. She nodded and caught Tony's eye. She couldn't read the mysterious expression on his face. They kept looking at each other while McGee drove, all the way to the headquarters. They got in the elevator, and still no one said a word. McGee didn't have the guts to interrupt the silent conversation that Tony and Ziva were having. They for to the 3rd floor and Ziva started to get out when she felt don't arm holding her back.

"We'll catch up with you later Probie" said Tony. They closed the door and he pressed the emergency stop button that was used so much by their boss.  
Ziva was definitely worried by now. He didn't look angry, but he hadn't spoken to her since she was in the ambulance.  
She stepped closer and touched his cheek.

"Tony, what's wrong?" she asked. She saw his eyes become glassier, and before she could do anything, he wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder.  
"I was so scared, Ziva. I saw you on the ground and I just froze. I thought I lost you and I just can't." he whispered, his voice cracking a little. She hugged him back, finally letting go of the tears that have been threatening to spill all day. She clung to him as she cried. She cried because she could see he was worried. She cired because of what she was sure happened, but that she would have to do all over again. She cried in his arms until she was just all out of tears. Tony pulled back a little, looked in her eyes and caught her last tear with his thumb.  
She felt so much better and she felt so safe in his arms, but, eventually, she let go and started up the elevator again. She told Tony she was going down to Abby's lab, so he nodded quietly and walked out.

"Hey, Tony." he heard her say  
"Yea"

"you cannot get rid of me that easily." she said, right before the doors closed. He beamed at her and she went down to Abby's lab, the air in the elevator with just a little bit more hope.

* * *

Abby heard the familiar _ding _of the elevator and turned around.  
"OH MY GOD ZIVA! iwassoworried! Are you ok? How's your head?" she rambled, much like Ziva remembered her say. Maybe her imagination was not that far off.

"Abby, calm down, i am fine." she said, but she didn't really mean it, and Abby realised that.

"No you're not. You can tell me, Ziva. Spill." she said firmly.

"Ok, fine, but promise me you will not make fun of me, and you will not tell anyone about this, ok? So you know i was hit on the head by our perk."

"Perp" interrupted Abby

"When I woke up, I pretended to have a concussion, so Tony would kiss me" she said blushing. Abby squealed with delight but stopped when Ziva gave her the look that said _not that easy. _"Sorry, go on"  
_  
"_and i went to the hospital and we talked about our relationship, and Gibbs was ok with this, and then we went home the next day..."

"Home?" said Abby

"Well, his house"

"No, wait, I'm confused, i thought this happened today"

"Let me finish, Abby. We talked again, and we watched a movie and then we fell asleep. Then i woke up and i was not n the same place, i was on the ground where the suspect hit me, and Tony does not remember this and i am scared, Abby. Because i was finally happy and what if now it is not the same? I cannot lose Tony, i love him." Ziva finished, a new batch of tears leaking out.

Abby hugged her softly "don't worry, Ziva. I have a feeling things will be back to what you imagined in no time."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know, but i know someone that has much more power over this."

"Who?" asked Ziva, confused about who she might be talking about.

Then, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her middle.  
"Me" she heard Tony's unmistakably husky voice and she turned around, clearly embarassed.

"Tony, i am so sorry, how long have you been standing there?" she asked, fearing the answer  
"Long enough to know that your subconscious was not far off at all" he said, leaning his forehead against hers. He leaned down and kissed her. This time, Ziva knew that it was real, she knew that it would last, and she knew that the look she saw in Tony's eyes would show so much more.

He looked up, and she turned around. Their eyes fell on Abby, who was clearly forgotten before, she had a huge smile on her face and she didn't realise she was caught staring.

"Let's go, Tony"  
He looked at her with a flirty grin. "Go where?"

"Home" was her answer. Simple, and short, yet it meant the world to him. Home is where the heart is. Her home was with Tony, and his home was with Ziva. They would go through happy days, like today, or days that would just "suck", but, even through their fights, their arguments, they would still go back home at the end of the day, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N THE END! Thank you so much for the people that read this, and that reviewed it, i had so much fun writing this! Let me know what you think, and if you have any prompts for a possible next story, Tiva/McAbby/Jibbs, then just say the word :D  
Also, what do you think about the next episode? Palmer and Ducky that get kidnapped... WOW i can't wait for Tuesday :O  
It feels so far away...  
Oh yea, follow me on Instagram: ncisteamgibbs8 :))  
Semper Fi,  
Your friendly neighbourhood writer.  
Chi **


End file.
